


Complete Me

by shikasori



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikasori/pseuds/shikasori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a late Sunday afternoon, the day had been a slow and both men were bored out of their minds for most of the day. Until..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Me

Roy grunted as he lifted himself up till his chin was up over the bar. " 45" he said as he let out a breath and dropped down to his feet. He took a few deep breathes and rubbed his sore arms. Dick had been watching from the door, leaning against it. His eyes had wondered over his lover's body, paying attention to every detail. The way his muscles rippled under his skin, the sweat droplets forming. Roy leant down to pick up his water bottle and he took a swig from it then picked up his t-shirt from the back of the couch. He wiped the sweat off his forehead then took another swig of water. "How long 'ya going to stand there?" he asked not even looking towards the doorway at his boyfriend.

"Just as long as your in here" Dick replied simply. He loved watching him work out. Especially shirtless. He scratched the side of his nose, not taking his eyes away. Roy chuckled and leaned against the couch to look at Dick.

"Well all I have left is push-ups. Wanna help like you used to before I got puny?" he asked as he stretched his arms out, so they wouldn't tighten up.

"Your not puny" Dick frowned and walked toward him, his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, why not.". Roy rolled his eyes,

"Dick I'm not puny compared to an average person but I had alot more muscle a few years ago" he said before getting onto the floor. He moved into the position for push-ups. Dick kicked off his shoes off, leaving his socks on. He gently climbed onto his back and crossed his legs,

"I'm a lot heavier" he said with a sigh. Roy grunted at the added weight but started doing the push-ups anyway.

"Not really" he grinded out before going quiet as he focused on his breathing. Dick silenced himself too. He wanted him to be happy and if training was making him happy then, so be it. He could feel his muscles and his rib cage move. Roy grunted everytime he went down, keeping the form. He counted each one under his breath. Dick smiled at his determination. He started to remember years ago, when they trained in Titans Tower. Roy got to twenty before groaning,

"okay off" he grunted, his arms shaking. Dick quickly climbed off and sat on his ass, one knee brought up to his chest, the other out flat. He watched him curiously. Roy stood up and stretched. He winced when his shoulder twinged. He grabbed his water bottle and chugged it down. Dick continued to watch him from his sitting position. His mind still remembering the Titan days. Roy leaned against the couch and looked down at Dick. "So what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just.. remembering" Dick said hugging the one knee to his chest. Roy leaned over and flicked Dick's nose. He smiled,

"what?" Roy asked. Dick swatted his hand away,

"when we trained like that before and you could only get to twelve, I laughed so you flipped me" he chuckled. Roy chuckled and put his hand on Dick's cheek instead, carresing it.

"I remember those days" he said. He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them and nodded,

"me too" he said. "I miss those days" he said, looking at him. Roy pulled his hand away and stood up fully. He grabbed his shirt,

"I don't but at the same time I do" he said before walking off into the bedroom. Dick stood, he knew why Roy didn't like it so he felt stupid for saying it. He brushed himself down and watched Roy disappear into the bedroom. He sighed heavily and fell back onto the couch. Roy put on a clean pair of jeans, going commando and a black wife beater. He walked back into the living room and walked over to the couch. He ran his fingers through Dick's hair then leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Dick wasn't expecting it so it took him a few seconds to process he was actually being kissed by Roy. It sank in and he kissed back then pulled away and smiled. Roy smiled back then let go of his hair. He gave a peck on his cheek then stood up. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the jug of milk from the fridge and took a swig.

"We have glasses you know" Dick chuckled, he changed his position on the couch. He layed on his back and his head (and neck) was bent backwards over the arm of the couch, so he was looking at Roy in the kitchen. Roy smirked and put the jug back.

"I know " he said back wiggling his fingers at him. He turned around so his back was to him and bent over to pull a pan out of the cupboard.

"Now this sight I could get used to" Dick smirked, observing his perfect ass from a nice angle. Roy snorted and stood up. He put the pan on the stove then grabbed some bread, cheese, and butter. He then started to make some grilled cheese for both of them. Dick whined when he stood back up. He scratched at his torso then let his hand rest there. His neck was starting to hurt now but what he was watching was too special not to look at. Roy easily and quickly made four grilled cheeses. He turned off the stove and put the pan in the sink then everything else away. He walked over to Dick smirking.

"nice" he said simply and placed the plate with two grilled cheeses on his chest before sitting down at the other end. He put Dick's feet in his lap then started to eat one of his two grilled cheeses off of his own plate. Dick stayed where he was but when the food was placed onto his lap and sat up, he licked his lips and picked one up.

"Thank you" he said then took a big bite. Roy chuckled around his own food then swallowed.

"Your welcome" he said then finished off his first one and went to work on devouring the second one. Dick finished the first one too. He was already quite full so he left two thirds of his last one. Roy finished off his second one in a span of couple of seconds. He looked at Dick's plate.

"You going to finish that?" he asked pointing at his plate.

"Nope" Dick picked it up and leaned forward and he held it to Roy's lips, intending to feed it to him piece by tastey piece. Roy raised an eyebrow,

"I can feed myself' he said but took a bite anyway.

"I know" Dick said. He still held it there. Roy cooked so this meant Dick would clean. It was the system. Roy chuckled and rolled his eyes. He took a couple more bites till there was one left. He took rest into his mouth, part of Dick's fingers too. He sucked on Dick's fingers before pulling away, chewing on the last of the grilled cheese sandwich. Dick smirked and traced his own lips with that finger. He shifted and stood up, taking both plates into the kitchen. Roy watched him walk away and smiled. He relaxed on the couch, closing his eyes but still smiling. Dick put the plates next to the sink and ran the water. Once the sink was half full he stopped the water and put the plates in, along with the other dirty stuff. He grabbed the liquid soap bottle and squirted some in the water then grabbed a wet cloth and began washing up. Roy laid his head back against the back of the couch and yawned quietly. His body went limp as he fell into a light sleep. Dick then dried everything and put it all back exactly where it should be. He wiped his hands on his pants then turned and opened his mouth to talk. His hand quickly followed as he held it to his lips, silencing himself. He pulled it away and grinned at the sight, silently he knealed near Roy's head. Roy breathed softly through his mouth, his head slowly starting to slump to the side. His body twitched but he stayed asleep. Dick's grin widened. He began stroking Roy's bangs from his face. He then stared at his lover, his face softening the longer and harder he looked. Roy's body twitched at the touch but he didn't awake, his body was not on high alert like it normally was, knowing he could trust Dick. Dick trailed his index finger down the side of Roy's face. He traced his jaw carefully. Roy frowned slightly at the touch as he came out of the light doze. He opened his eyes then blinked. He chuckled softly,

"Having fun there?" he asked smiling.

"I was" he said, in an almost whisper as he was pulled out of the moment. He stayed where he was and continued his finger on to trail his lips. Roy opened his mouth,

"Sorry" he said against his finger then put his lips around Dick's finger and sucked on it. Dick blushed, he liked it when Roy did this. He looked into his eyes now. Roy smiled around Dick's finger and curled his tongue around the appendage, making it nice and wet. Dick blushed harder and broke their eye contact. He then watched his mouth. Roy let go of his finger and leaned forward, kissing Dick. He sucked on his lower lip, asking permission. Dick opened his mouth for him, leaning into him. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. Roy mapped out Dick's mouth, his tongue moving slowly, not feeling in a hurry. He wanted to take it slow and not rush it because he wanted to memorize every part of Dick. It was these moments that Dick loved the most. He felt they they were the only ones on the planet and he loved it. He cupped his neck, and rubbed his thumb against the skin. His tongue lightly touching Roy's as his swirled around his mouth. Roy pulled away and kissed the corner of Dick's mouth. He rested his hands on Dick's hips, rubbing them gently.

"I love you so much" he said softly against his lips. Dick smiled, blushing still, and spoke

"I love you too". He never wanted to lose Roy. Not again. Not ever, he couldn't. Where would he be? What would he be without Roy there in his life? Roy grinned and kissed Dick deeply. He gave his hips a squeeze. He always felt complete when he was with Dick. With the other man he could easily forget and let go of the past. Dick made no hesitation to climb on top of his lover. He tangled their legs together and ran his fingers through his hair. Roy pressed lazy kisses slowly down Dick's neck. He nuzzled the side of his neck and sighed happily.

"You seriously complete me, I'm not kidding" he mumbled. Dick nuzzled against his hair, breathing him in.

"Same.. I-.. I don't know what I'd be if I didn't have you in my life.." he said and shifted his legs. Roy chuckled softly and took in Dick's scent.

"Probably less stressed" he mumbled against his throat as he pressed another gentle kiss to the skin.

"Less?" he chuckled "Why less?" he asked. His skin reacted with small twitches everytime Roy's lips touched the sensitive area. Roy smiled simply instead and started to suck at a spot. He nipped and sucked at the spot till it was a nice dark red color. He kissed the spot once more before resting his chin on Dick's shoulder.

"Mine" he said quietly as he made random patterns on Dick's hips with his fingers. Dick let a gentle sigh of pleasure escape his lips, his cheeks heating up even more now. He rested his head on Roy's,

"A-always.." he agreed. Roy suddenly moved them so Dick was laying on the couch and Roy was above him, one knee inbetween Dick's legs, his hands by his head. He had a huge smile on his face. He brought his head down and kissed Dick with so much effort, like he was trying to show him how much he loved him through just that kiss. Dick could feel.. he felt everything Roy felt. He wrapped his arms around his neck and held him there, not wanting this kiss to ever end. His eyes were closed but he didn't need to hear or see anything of what Roy was trying to show him. He could feel it. Roy stared down at Dick's face, watching his expression. He smiled into the kiss and let his own eyes slid shut. He brought one hand to Dick's cheek, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin. This just this right here was perfect, Roy knew he could never feel the like this ever again with someone else, Dick was the only one he could open his heart to. The only one he could let tear down his walls and let him feel other things besides anger and self-hatred. Dick didn't want this to end. The feelings he had for Roy.. they were different to any other feelings he's had in the past. Everything he needs is right infront, or ontop of him. This one man, Roy Harper, was his. His man, his world, his everything. He would never part from him, not now and not ever. No matter what anyone says or does. His mind won't change, Roy is the one. His eyes open slowly as the kiss comes to an end. Roy made a pained noise in the back of his throat when he had to pull away to breath. He didn't move far from Dick's mouth, his lips still touching the others. He smiled so hard the corner of his eyes crinkled up because of it. He has never been this happy before. The last time he ever felt such happiness that made him feel warm from the top of his head to the tip of his toes was when he shot his first arrow. Dick was a part of him just like archery was. Dick watched his eyes, watched his soul. His breathe was risen slightly and so was his heart beat. Dick was never afraid of falling. He knows, he knows when he does fall.. Roy will be the one to pick him back up. When he was with Roy, he mind was put at ease. He wasn't concentrating on everything all at once, he was just concentrating on them and them alone. Roy placed both hands on each side of Dick's face, just holding his head there. He tilted his chin up to kiss Dick on the forehead then went back to looking Dick in the eyes. He studied the bright blue eyes, he always felt as though they could look through him, every mask he put up. Dick always calmed that inner turmoil Roy carried, all the conflicting emotions could never stand to the pure happiness and love that bursted through. Dick was his new drug and he knew that this was a safe drug, something that he could lose himself to. Dick looked back into his eyes, searching his soul again. Maybe Roy wasn't always there but that doesn't mean Dick ever lost him. They were always with eachother, even when they didn't want to admit it. They were always more than friends and Dick could almost say that they were meant to be together. Roy knew is struggles, how hard his life has been and Dick knows just how hard a life Roy has had. This is why they need eachother. Roy moved down till he was at Dick's heart. He pressed his ear to his chest and closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of his beating heart. That sound always brought him back, he remembered in their titan days when both of them had a praticularly hard day they would cuddle, back then they only trusted each other with such intamicy. He would rest his head against Dick's chest just like now and relax, letting himself go as he listened to the steady sound. Roy feared the day when the sound would end because in their lifes it may end from old age or from a simple bullet. He treasured each day he had with Dick because he never knew when which one would be the last he had with him. Dick sighed contently and ran his fingers through Roy's hair. He breathed slowly, counting his heart rate. It had deffnitely risen. He closed his eyes, the one time he knew he could sleep was when Roy was beside him. He felt safe and at home. Roy made a sound similiar to a purr in the back of his throat. He blushed and opened his eyes,

"I have no idea what the hell that was" he mumbled, his voice thick with emotion.

"I loved it~" Dick said grinning, his eyes still closed. His chest lifted as he shifted, he put one hand behind his head and the other stayed curling into Roy's hair. Roy blush darkened and grumbled something under his breath. He closed his eyes again and went back to listening to his heart beat. He yawned and started to fall asleep again. Dick's grin faded as he grew more tired. His drip loosened and he fell asleep, for the first time in a week. His chest rising and falling normally and his lips parted ever so slightly. Roy smiled as he felt Dick's body go limp. He sat up yawning and untangled himself. He stood up then picked Dick up off the couch bridal style. He carefully walked to the bedroom, making sure not to jostle him. Dick stayed asleep as he was carried, his head was resting against Roy's chest. Roy laid him on the bed then undressed him. He left him in his underwear and grabbed a pair of his pajama pants and put them on Dick. He pulled the covers over him and undressed himself then put on a pair of pajama pants. He checked the door to make sure it was locked and all the windows were locked then turned off the lights. He climbed into the bed then spooned Dick from behind, his arm wrapped around his waist. He smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep easily.


End file.
